Trick or Treat
by Nara Yushioka
Summary: Ketuk pintunya. Yang bernyawa datang ingin meminta. Knop pintu digenggam. Coba tebak siapa penghuninya? {AU; Kids!KageHina}


haikyuu!! by furudate haruichi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: possibly ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

 _Bak buk bak! Tipuan dimainkan._

 _Samar-samar terdengar bagai lirihan._

 _Tik tok tik tok! Jam berdenting meniru piano._

 _Tangis teredam dibalik kumpulan serat._

.x.

 **Selasa, 31 Oktober 2017**

 **Pukul 20.00**

 _BAK BUK BAK!_

Kutinju perutnya dengan membabi buta. Aku tidak peduli dengan teriakan anak sialan ini. Biarkan aku mendadak bisu dan tuli. Dan izinkan aku meninju perutnya sampai aku merasa puas. Meninju perutnya sampai remuk begitu pula dengan tanganku. Tak apa, aku rela.

"Argh! To-tolong... Si... Siapapun t-to... tolong..." Cih! Kaupikir akan ada yang menolongmu?!

Ruangan ini kedap suara, bocah ingusan. Dasar bodoh! Teriaklah terus sampai pita suaramu putus. Aku juga sudah muak mendengar suaramu itu. Muak! MUAK!

"Hiks! Hmmm! Hmmm!" Tolong jangan menangis!

Tidak! Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk membuatnya sedih. Apalagi menangis! Yang benar saja?! Sial! Matilah aku yang membuatnya menitikkan airmata! Bahkan airmata itu turun bagai hujan deras membawa banjir seperti petaka. Tidak! Jangan menangis!

Mana tahan aku melihat airmata itu jatuh membasahi pipi gembilnya. Menggemaskan! Pasti pipinya sangat kenyal. Jika kuiris bagaimana rasanya, ya?

 _DAK!_

Kutendang perut bocah sialan ini sekuat tenaga. Kenapa kau tidak mati-mati juga? Apa tinjuku kurang kuat? Bagaimana dengan tendanganku? Sial! Tangguh juga bocah keparat ini.

"Tunggu saja kau, bocah sialan!" Emosiku semakin memuncak.

Kenapa dia sangat merepotkan? Bahkan saat dirinya sedang tidak berdaya seperti ini, dia tetap saja merepotkan. Sial sial sial! Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan malamku bersamanya. Aku ingin menghabiskan malamku bersama Hinata, bocah kesayanganku. Si manis yang beraninya menjerat hatiku. Bukan bocah keparat ini.

"CUKUP SUDAH! AKU BENAR-BENAR KESAL SEKARANG! KENAPA AKU HARUS MENJAHILIMU?! DAN MENYIA-NYIAKAN KESEMPATAN EMAS INI?! YANG BENAR SAJA!" Aku berteriak sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di kotak perkakas.

Dasar Halloween bodoh! Tipuan atau Permen? Cih! Menjahili atau memberi permen, cokelat, dan hadiah?

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! BODOH!" Ya, permainan bodoh.

Mari kutunjukkan apa sesungguhnya menjahili itu! Permen? Hinata akan jadi permennya tentu saja. Ah, memangnya anak-anak saja yang boleh merayakan Halloween? Tidak, kan?

"Hahahahahaha! _Happy_ Halloween, _everyone_! _Trick or Treat_? _Trick or Treat_? _Trick or Treat_? Aku ini serakah. Boleh keduanya tidak?"

Ketemu! Obengnya ketemu! Satu, dua, tiga, eh? Hanya ada tiga? Sial! Kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini? Mana cukup jika hanya tiga?! Sial sial sial! Tapi ya sudahlah. Daripada tidak ada sama sekali?

"Oi... Oikawa- _san_... A-Apa yang ingin k-kau lakukan?" Hihihi! Si bocah Kageyama pasti sedang mati ketakutan.

Memangnya kenapa jika aku berjalan perlahan? Apa yang menakutkan dari itu? Aku hanya membawa tiga obeng, gergaji mesin, tang, dan dua pisau. Apa yang menakutkan dari itu? Aku benci. Aku benci saat mereka memandangku takut seperti itu. Aku benci dengan anak-anak yang memandangku takut. Aku benci!

Tapi Hinata tidak memandangku dengan wajah takutnya. Dia malah memandangku dengan wajah polos serta mata yang bersinar. Belum lagi senyum ceria yang membuat wajahnya semakin manis saja. Hinata, malaikatku yang tak bersayap, betapa indahnya dirimu. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menorehkan luka di tubuhmu. Benar-benar tidak sabar!

"Tapi mari habisi bocah sialan ini terlebih dahulu!"

.x.

 _Ketuk... ketuk... ketuk pintunya._

 _Yang bernyawa datang ingin meminta._

 _Ckrak ckrek... ckrak ckrek... knop pintu digenggam._

 _Coba tebak siapa penghuninya?_

.x.

 **Selasa, 31 Oktober 2017**

 **Pukul 19.15**

"Hinata, keranjang labuku penuh sekali. Cokelat dan permennya banyak sekali. Hadiahnya juga. Sepertinya tahun ini kita dapat lebih banyak, ya," ucap Kageyama gembira.

Matanya bersinar memandang keranjang labunya. Tak disangka mendapatkan banyak permen yang sudah pasti tidak bisa dia habiskan dalam satu hari.

"Iya, keranjangku juga penuh. Banyak sekali isinya. Permen, cokelat, dan hadiah. Aku bisa kekenyangan jika menghabiskannya dalam satu hari," balas Hinata tak kalah senangnya.

Mereka lalu jalan beriringan. Kageyama memegang keranjang labunya di tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata. Hinata menggenggam keranjangnya di tangan kanan. Sungguh menggemaskan sekali.

Belum lagi kostum yang mereka gunakan. Kageyama memakai kostum Joker. Tak lupa juga dengan riasannya yang sungguh mirip. Sedangkan Hinata memakai kostum Batman. Riasannya dibuat sedikit menyeramkan mengikuti tema Halloween. Tapi meskipun begitu, keduanya tampak sangat menggemaskan. Seperti bocah berumur enam tahun kebanyakan, mereka tidak terlihat seram sama sekali melainkan sungguh manis bagaikan gula.

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba Hinata berseru.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Kau membuatku kaget!" Kageyama yang terkejut tentu saja refleks terlonjak. Hinata lalu memandangnya.

"Ada satu rumah lagi yang belum kita kunjungi, Kageyama." Hinata berucap kemudian. Kageyama menaikkan alis.

"Masa kau lupa, sih. Itu loh, rumahnya Oikawa- _san_. Ayo kita ke sana!" Hinata menarik tangan Kageyama kemudian.

Tapi Kageyama menarik tangannya kembali. Lalu berhenti. Mau tidak mau, Hinata pun ikut berhenti.

"Kita... Kita tidak usah ke sana, Hinata. Lagipula keranjang kita sudah penuh, kan? Sebaiknya kita pulang. Bagaimana?" Kageyama ternyata menolak ajakan Hinata. Hinata tentu saja terkejut dengan penolakan itu.

"Loh? Kenapa begitu? Memang keranjang kita sudah penuh tapi bukan berarti tidak muat jika ditambah permen dari satu rumah lagi, kan? Ayolah! Mungkin saja Oikawa- _san_ telah menunggu kita. Ayo, Kageyama! Ya ya ya? Satu rumah lagi lalu kita pulang." Hinata merengek meminta Kageyama menuruti ajakannya.

Sebenarnya Kageyama sangat keberatan dengan ajakan Hinata. Kageyama menimbang-nimbang apakah mereka harus pergi ke sana atau tidak. Bukan karena dia tidak mau berburu permen lagi. Hanya saja...

"Baiklah, Hinata. Tapi hanya sebentar saja, ya. Lalu kita langsung pulang."

"Tentu saja, Kageyama. Terimakasih!"

Mereka pun berjalan... sebenarnya sedikit berlari menuju rumah tetangga mereka yang bernama Oikawa.

 _Tap tap tap!_

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah milik Oikawa. Hinata dengan senyum yang terpasang tanpa menunggu langsung mengetuk pintu itu.

 _Tok tok tok!_

Mereka menunggu pintu terbuka dengan sabar. Hinata menunggu antusias sedangkan Kageyama menunggu dengan malas dan sedikit... cemas?

 _Kriet!_

Pintu terbuka. Tampaklah pria yang tampan serta masih terlihat sangat muda meskipun umurnya sudah kepala empat. Senyum dipasang menyambut kehadiran dua tamu kecilnya. Tidak... Itu terlalu lebar untuk disebut senyuman.

" _Trick or Treat!_ " Seru kedua bocah itu kepada sang pemilik rumah.

Oikawa tertawa kemudian. Terlalu terbahak-bahak. Hinata yang polos acuh akan hal itu. Tapi Kageyama tidak.

"Ah, haruskah aku memberi permen? Atau rela dijahili oleh kalian? Menurut kalian bagaimana? Apa yang harus kupilih?" Oikawa memegang dagunya. Tangan kiri terlipat menopang siku tangan kanannya. Pose berpikir.

"Kami akan sangat senang jika Oikawa- _san_ memberikan kami permen. Anak-anak suka permen." Hinata berucap kemudian masih dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar. Mungkin tak sabar dengan permennya.

Kageyama sendiri sudah sedikit antusias sekarang karena melihat Hinata, sahabatnya. Dia pun tak sabar menunggu permen mengisi keranjangnya. Lalu pulang dan tidur setelahnya. Besok dia akan pesta permen bersama Hinata. Seru sekali!

"Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu masuklah dulu. Oikawa- _san_ punya banyak permen untuk kalian. Oikawa- _san_ tentu saja tidak bisa membawanya sendirian." Tipu muslihat dijalankan.

"Wah! Baiklah kalau begi-"

"TIDAK!"

Baik Hinata dan Oikawa kaget dengan teriakan Kageyama. Kageyama sendiri juga tak sadar dengan teriakannya. Itu terlalu berlebihan. Dia membuang napas secara tak beraturan. Belum lagi keringat dingin yang bercucuran. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kageyama?

"Kageyama, kenapa berteriak seperti itu? Tidak sopan!" Hinata berbisik di dekat telinga kanan Kageyama. Sebenarnya cukup kuat untuk dikatakan berbisik.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Oikawa- _san_! Tapi kami tidak diizinkan untuk masuk ke rumah orang lain sembarangan. Sebaiknya kami pulang saja." Tangan Hinata digenggam berniat untuk menariknya. Lalu, Kageyama ingin mereka segera meninggalkan jejak tak tertinggal dan pergi dari rumah ini.

"Eh?!" Hinata hanya dapat berseru bingung dengan sikap Kageyama.

"Apakah aku ini orang asing? Aku ini tetangga kalian. Apakah... kalian benci kepadaku?" Tiba-tiba Oikawa menyela. Pintar dan licik sekali.

Kageyama dan Hinata yang sudah berbalik ingin pergi tentu saja jadi mengurungkan niat dan berbalik melihat Oikawa lagi. Melihat Oikawa yang masih tersenyum... tidak itu masih terlalu lebar untuk dikatakan senyuman. Tapi ada secercah kesedihan dan kesepian dibalik lensanya. Dia raja dari panggung sandiwara.

Baik Kageyama dan Hinata tentu saja tidak tega melihat itu. Terlebih lagi Hinata. Dia tidak mau menyakiti hati orang lain. Kageyama sendiri masih berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang. Apakah tak apa mereka masuk ke rumah Oikawa? Tapi dia tidak mau menyakiti hati orang lain. Pergi begitu saja juga tidak sopan. Orangtuanya tidak mengajarkan dia untuk bertingkah seperti itu tapi...

"Kalau begitu kami akan masuk, Oikawa- _san_. Ayo kita ambil permennya, Kageyama! Lagipula kita harus pulang segera, kan? Besok kita 'kan ada pesta Halloween di sekolah." Hinata menarik pergelangan tangan Kageyama kemudian tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk menyela.

"Selamat datang di kediamanku, tuan Batman dan tuan Joker. Mari kita pesta Halloween!"

Lalu dua bocah itu masuk dalam perangkap iblis.

 _BAM!_

Pintu menutup lalu dikunci. Sepertinya dimulai dari sekarang, hening akan meracuni.

.x.

 _Maju mundur... Gergaji mesin diayun._

 _Obeng ditusuk bagai musik dialun._

 _Tang menjepit... trak truk trak._

 _Pisau di tangan bukan untuk dilempar._

.x.

 **Selasa, 31 Oktober 2017**

 **Pukul 21.15**

 _Jleb jleb!_

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Teriaklah, bocah sial! Teriaklah, bocah keparat! Teriaklah terus! Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu. Aku suka musik seperti ini. Aku sangat suka!

Tapi kurasa nadanya sedikit sumbang. Sial! Kalau Hinata pasti musiknya akan mengalun dengan indah. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mendengarnya. O, Hinata sayang. Aku tidak sabar mendengarkan teriakan sakitmu. Akan kurekam biar aku dapat mendengarkannya selalu. Tidak! Untuk apa direkam? Lebih baik mendengarnya secara langsung, kan? Kalau begitu aku akan menyakitinya terus-menerus.

 _Jleb!_

"AAARRRGGGHHH! HIKS!"

Tidak! Kurang dalam... Pisaunya kurang dalam kutancapkan. Buktinya dia masih bisa bergerak. Kurang dalam. Kurang dalam!

 _Jleb!_

"AAARRRGGGHHH! H-hen... Hen- Kkh! Henti... kan..."

Tidak! Mana bisa aku berhenti, bocah merepotkan! Aku sudah susah payah menancapkan kedua pisau ini masing-masing di telapak tanganmu. Lihatlah kedalamannya! Sempurna! Ah, luka tusukannya sedikit melebar, sih. Itu karena aku tak sengaja melakukannya secara berulang. Tapi hasilnya memuaskan, kan? Jadi tidak ada masalah dengan itu.

Lihatlah darah yang mengalir! Sempurna sekali! Tidak mungkin! Aku membuat mahakarya. Aku membuat mahakarya, Tuhan! Berkatilah aku! Berkati aku!

"Kammmhhh! Hiks! Hmm! KAAAMMMHHH!"

Apa bagusnya bocah Kageyama ini? Sampai Hinata menangisinya seperti itu. Aku tidak suka! Bukan... Aku benci! Aku benci sekali! AKU BENCI!

"APA BAGUSNYA DIA, HINATA- _CHAN_?! APA BAGUSNYA DIA?! KATAKAN! KATAKAN!"

Persetan! Aku tak peduli jika dia ketakutan karena aku mengguncang bahunya sekuat itu. Aku muak! Sungguh muak! Berani sekali Hinata menangisi dia! Tidak boleh... Tidak boleh...

"TIDAK BOLEH, HINATA- _CHAN_! Hiks! Tidak boleh... Tidak..."

 _CRAAATTT!_

"Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Darah Hinata mengenai wajahku. Harum sekali. Harum sekali! Parfumku sudah pasti kalah harum. Aku ingin menciumnya terus-menerus. Darahnya harum sekali!

 _SLURP!_

"I-ini..." Kalaupun aku mampus sekarang, aku rela. Tidak mungkin! Darahnya manis. Manis sekali! Gula dan madu bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan darahnya. Tidak mungkin!

"Enak sekali... Haha... Manis dan nikmat! Hahaha... Hahahaha!" Bagaimana bisa ada rasa senikmat ini? Apakah aku sudah berada di surga-Mu, Tuhan?

"Hiksu! Hiks! Hinata... HINATA!"

Cih! Bocah sial! Beraninya dia mengganggu kesenanganku. Dasar bocah sial! Tapi tunggu... Kenapa dia menangis?

"T-tidak... T-tidak! Tidak mungkin! TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Apa yang telah kulakukan?! Brengsek! Apa yang kulakukan?!

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Hinata- _chan_ sayang, kenapa kepalamu putus begini? Tidak! Hahaha... Ah, jahit! Kalau dijahit pasti bisa menyatu lagi. Iya... Hahaha! Tapi aku tidak pandai menjahit! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? BAGAIMANA?!"

"A-apa... apa yang k-kau lakukan, paman Oikawa? Kau pembunuh!"

TIDAK! Aku bukan pembunuh! Tidak! Aku tidak sengaja menyalakan gergaji mesin itu. Aku tidak sengaja! Aku tidak sadar saat menebas kepala Hinata. Tidak!

"TIDAAAKKK!"

Ini pasti mimpi. Ini mimpi! Sudah pasti. Iya, ini hanyalah mimpi. Ini tidak nyata, Oikawa! Tidak nyata!

"Hahahaha!"

 _HIKS!_

Tidak! Ini sungguhan. Ini nyata. Ini sudah pasti nyata! Dasar tangan bodoh! Bodoh! Mati saja! Mati saja kau, Oikawa! Mati!

Apa yang menghabiskan waktu dengan Hinata?! Ini bukan malam indah lagi. Tapi malam petaka! Sial! Dasar Oikawa sial! Sialnya aku!

Padahal aku belum sempat mengiris pipi gembilnya. Aku belum sempat menoreh luka di seluruh tubuhnya. Aku belum sempat membuatnya teriak. Aku belum sempat... Aku belum merangkai kenangan indah bersama Hinata! Belum! SIAL!

"Brengsek! Ini semua gara-gara kau! INI SEMUA KARENAMU!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH! HAH HAH HAH!"

"HAHAHA! RASAKAN! RASAKAN! BAGAIMANA RASANYA SAAT KUKUMU KUCABUT DENGAN TANG INI, HAH? Coba katakan kepadaku, Tobio- _chan_? Coba katakan?!"

 _TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK!_

... Dua, tiga, empat, lima...

"ARGH! AAARRRGGGHHH!"

 _TRAK TRAK TRAK!_

... Enam, tujuh, delapan...

"AAARGH!"

 _TRAK TRAK!_

... Sembilan, sepuluh!

"AAARRRGGGHHH! AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Luar biasa! Menakjubkan! Indah sekali.

"Meskipun tak seindah Hinata- _chan_..."

Hihihi... Meskipun sepuluh kuku sudah kucabut tapi aku masih belum puas. Aku belum puas!

"Tapi tak apa..."

 _Hosh... hosh..._

"Bernapaslah putus-putus, Tobio- _chan_! Bernapaslah putus-putus."

Kau sudah sekarat, bocah!

"Obeng ini... Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan obeng ini?"

"Kkhhh!" Kau bahkan tidak mampu bersuara lagi, hei bocah sial!

"Ha... Haha... Hahaha! HAHAHAHA!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH! KKKRRRHHH!"

Pas sekali. Obengnya pas sekali di lubang hidungmu. Indah sekali. Darah yang mengucur. Lubang baru yang tercipta. Tembus! Bagai peluru!

 _Krrrnyttt!_

Dengarlah itu! Saat aku memutar obengnya. Hahaha... Luar biasa!

 _Jleb! Krrrnyt!_

"Krrrhhh! Hiks! Krh!"

Sekarang obengnya ada dua. Indah sekali. Apakah tanganku ini tangan Tuhan? Semua yang aku ciptakan menjadi mahakarya. Luar biasa!

"Hahahaha! HAHAHAHA!"

Hmmm! Sekarang ada satu obeng lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan obeng ini? Ayo berpikir, Oikawa! Berpikirlah!

"Aha!"

 _Jleb!_

Satu... Di kepala!

 _Jleb! Jleb!_

Dua, tiga... Di jantungnya!

 _Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!_

Empat, lima, enam... Di jantungnya lagi!

 _JLEB! KRNNNYTTT!_

Tujuh! Kepalanya bocor!

Kubiarkan tertancap di kepalanya. Jantungnya sudah lama berhenti berdetak. Kageyama sudah berakhir... Bocah sial ini sudah berakhir.

Kulirik Hinata yang masih duduk diam di sana. Terikat di kursi tak berdaya. Kepalanya teronggok di kaki kanannya. Matanya melihatku bagai sedang berkaca-kaca. Kain masih meredam suaranya.

"Hinata- _chan_..."

Kuambil kepalanya. Kukecup dahinya yang ternodai darah. Rambutnya yang lembut... Rambutnya yang bagaikan sinar mentari... Tidak! Sudah tidak lagi! Ada darah di sana... O, langit di kala senja. Aku akan merindukannya.

 _CUP!_

Kucium bibirnya. Manis... namun dingin sekali. Sudah berapa lama? Adakah setengah jam? Satu jam? Atau lebih? Selama apapun intinya sama. Dia sudah pergi. Mungkin menungguku di surga sana.

"Tapi paman Oikawa tidak bisa mengunjungi surga, Hinata- _chan_..."

Brengsek!

"Hahaha... Ya sudahlah! Aku tidak peduli lagi sekarang."

Mari tidur, Oikawa. Jangan lupa bawa kepala Hinata.

"Tentu saja!"

Kupeluk kepala Hinata dalam hangatnya tubuhku. Biarlah dia ternodai darah dari bajuku. Biarlah dia ternodai oleh darah Kageyama. Biarlah...

Kulirik lagi Kageyama yang diam di sana. Masih tidur. Baguslah!

"Tidurlah dalam damai, raja kecil sialan!"

Berkati dia Tuhan! Terberkatilah dia!

.x.

 _Hening... Kaaakkk kaaakkk kaaakkk..._

 _Burung gagak bernyanyi._

 _Kaaakkk kaaakkk kaaakkk..._

 _O, ternyata ingin menjemput!_

.x.

 **Senin, 6 Maret 2017**

 **Pukul 08.00**

"Halo, paman Oikawa!" Hinata menyapa dengan senyum yang ceria.

"Pagi, paman Oikawa." Kageyama pun juga ikut menyapa. Senyum tipis diberikan.

"Pagi, Hinata- _chan_ dan Tobio- _chan_! Ingin berangkat sekolah?" Senyum lebar terpasang.

"Um!" Hinata menganggukkan kepala antusias. Kageyama ikut menganggukkan kepala juga.

"Wah, selamat belajar kalau begitu! Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!"

Usapan di kepala diterima oleh Hinata dan Kageyama. Senyum lebar tak pernah lepas. Mata yang menyipit juga jadi tambahan.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong panggil paman 'Oikawa- _san_ ' saja. Oke?"

"Oke!" Serentak mereka berdua.

Lalu Oikawa masuk ke mobilnya dan berangkat kerja. Tak lupa melambaikan tangan kepada dua bocah manis tersebut.

"Paman Oikawa itu baru tinggal di sini selama tiga hari. Tapi dia ramah sekali, ya." Hinata memuji.

"Ya. Kau benar, Hinata." Kageyama mengiyakan pendapat Hinata.

"Sepertinya dia orang baik..." Hinata memuji lagi.

.x.

 **Jum'at, 26 Mei 2017**

 **Pukul 16.00**

"Hinata- _chan_ , ayo kita bermain lagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Oikawa- _san_ baru saja membeli bola voli. Ayo kita main berdua!" Senyum lebar tak pernah lupa dipasang.

"Maaf, Oikawa- _san_. Tapi hari ini aku ingin menemani Kageyama pergi untuk membeli sesuatu. Maaf..."

Menumpuklah rasa cemburu kemudian.

.x.

 **Jum'at, 16 Juni 2017**

 **Pukul 14.00**

"Hinata..."

"Ya, Kageyama?" Hinata memalingkan wajah dari mainannya dan melihat wajah Kageyama.

"Entah perasaanku saja atau tidak tapi..." Jeda mengisi.

"Sepertinya sedari tadi Oikawa- _san_ mengawasi kita dan... sepertinya dia memandangku tak suka." Kageyama berbisik di telinga kiri Hinata.

"Hahaha... Mungkin itu perasaan Kageyama saja."

Tapi Kageyama tak puas dengan reaksi Hinata.

.x.

 **Selasa, 26 September 2017**

 **Pukul 19.00**

"Tobio, coba kemari sebentar!"

"Ada apa, _okaa-san_?" Kageyama menaruh remote TV di sofa lalu berjalan menuju ibunya yang sedang menuang air ke gelas di dapur.

"Dengarlah perkataan _okaa-san_ ini baik-baik!" Ibunya berjongkok lalu meremas bahu Kageyama.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Oikawa- _san_ itu! Jangan tanya mengapa! Entahlah. _Okaa-san_ tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba _okaa-san_ berkata begini. Tapi sepertinya dia itu orang aneh. Semua orangtua di sini sedang membicarakan sikap anehnya akhir-akhir ini."

"Baiklah, _okaa-san_."

"Ah, tolong peringatkan Shouyou juga!"

.x.

 **Selasa, 31 Oktober 2017**

 **Pukul 09.00**

"Ah, sedang apa di sini... Oikawa- _san_?"

"Oh, nyonya Kageyama. Aku sedang membeli perkakas baru. Beberapa perkakasku hilang. Mungkin tertinggal di rumahku yang lama. Hehe..."

"Oh begitu..."

"Nyonya Kageyama sendiri ingin membeli apa?"

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa paku. Ingin memajang foto Tobio dan Shouyou saat menerima medali emas mewakili sekolahnya dalam salah satu perlombaan."

"Ah, menyenangkan sekali!" Senyum lebar terpasang. Tidak... itu seringaian.

.x.

 _Tok tok tok... Aku coba mengetuk._

 _Dibalik hatimu, apa isinya?_

 _Sial sial sial... Aku coba berbohong._

 _Bagaimana jika aku menggantikannya?_

 **FIN**

 _p.s: just wanna say Happy 'Late' Halloween, everyone! trick or treat? cx Big Love, Nara Y._


End file.
